nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Rollenspielmesse 2013
thumb|right|670px Wie im vergangenem Jahr soll auch 2013 wieder eine große Rollenspielmesse stattfinden. Nach dem überwältigen Erfolg - zeitweise tummelten sich weit über 500 Spieler auf der Messe - wurden schnell die Rufe nach einer Wiederholung laut. Im Juli ist es dann wieder soweit: Die Tore der Messe öffnen sich erneut! Konzept Die diesjährige, zum zweitem mal stattfindende Rollenspielmesse, basiert auf der Idee ehemaligen, aktiven oder neuen Rollenspielern ein großes Event anzubieten, auf dem sich die Rollenspieler auch selbst etwas feiern. Der wichtigste Grund jedoch ist gegen das Vorurteil "Rollenspiel ist tot" vorzugehen. Rollenspiel ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von World of Warcraft, denn Rollenspieler stecken oftmals hinter engagierten Projekte rund um WoW. Sie kreieren, gestalten und organisieren Spielinhalte, die für viele Spieler ein wichtiger Grund sind, abseits des Raidbetriebes überhaupt noch World of Warcraft zu spielen. Das man so wenig Rollenspieler antrifft, ist ein hausgemachtes Problem: RP-Gilden spielen oft nicht miteinander, kennen sich teilweise gar nicht, ziehen sich zurück. RP-Interessierte haben es da oft schwer Anschluss zu finden, werden dann sogar noch ausgelacht, wenn sie in einer großen Stadt versuchen zu spielen, nicht nur von Nicht-RP-Spielern. Leider kommt es auch vor, dass erfahrene RP'ler sehr intolerant gegenüber Anfängern sein können, die mit der Lore oder den Regeln des Rollenspiels nicht vertraut sind. thumb|left|350px|Messe 2012: Es wird langsam voll in Orgrimmar...Die Rollenspielmesse ist ein Versuch, die genannten Probleme zu lösen. Die Konzepte der Gilden/Gruppen/Einzelspieler haben in erster Linie nichts mit deren Teilnahme an der Messe zu tun. Die Konzepte werden für diesen einen Tag nicht - oder nur teilweise - ausgespielt. Neugierige Spieler, die mit dem RP noch nicht in Berührung gekommen sind, haben mit dem Event die Möglichkeit, die komplette Bandbreite zu erleben und können bei näherem Interesse auch etwas über die Konzepte der Teilnehmer erfahren. Ehemalige RP'ler erleben hautnah, wie lebendig das Rollenspiel ist und kommen vielleicht zurück nach Azeroth, was übrigens schon im Vorfeld der letztjährigen Messe passiert ist: Es sind bereits Spieler zurück gekommen, weil sie die Planungen für das Event verfolgt haben. Doch den größten Gewinn dürften die aktiven RP-Spieler haben: Sie erleben nicht nur einen tollen Abend, sondern kommen vielleicht auch ins Gespräch, tauschen Ideen aus, reden über Schwierigkeiten und bleiben vielleicht im Kontakt. Lebendiges RP kann und soll auch realmübergreifend möglich sein, besonders da die Crossrealm-Zonen längst Bestandteil des Rollenspiels geworden sind. Daher werden 2013 auch erstmals Spieler der gemeinsamen Crossrealms teilnehmen. Teilnahme 010_Die_ersten_Gäste_bei_Sylvanas_Garde.jpg|Messe 2012: Die ersten Gäste am Stand "Sylvanas Garde" 110_Die_Bewahrer_des_Augenblicks.jpg|Messe 2012: Am Stand von den "Bewahrern des Augenblicks" 350_Bei_den_Hütern_der_Erde_gibts_lecker_Essen.jpg|Messe 2012: Besuch am Stand der "Hüter der Erde" 010_Bei_Tanz_mit_mir_wirds_auch_voll.jpg|Messe 2012: "Tanz mit mir" präsentiert sich 130_Haus_Abaeir_präsentiert_sich.jpg|Messe 2012: Bei "Haus Abaeir" Alle teilnehmenden Gilden/Gruppen bekommen einen Messestand, welchen sie sich vorher in Abstimmung mit der Messeleitung aussuchen können. Dieser Platz ist außerhalb der /say Reichweite des Nachbarstandes, um zu viel Chaos im Chatfenster zu vermeiden. Der Platz wird dann als euer Messestand bespielt. Auf Wunsch wird Bühnenzeit vergeben. Wir werden dieses Jahr eine Nord- und eine Südbühne haben, auf denen größere Programmpunkte abgehalten werden. Das soll die Gäste dazu bringen, nicht einfach drei Stunden an der Bühne zu sitzen. Zwischen zwei Aufführungen sollen mind. 15 Minuten Zeit liegen. Es wird abwechselnd auf Nord- und Südbühne gespielt. Einzelnen Rollenspielern, die nicht so viel Zeit haben, wird auch etwas angeboten: Ausspielbarer Messe-Sicherheitsdienst, evtl. ein Lazarett (sofern keine Gilde so etwas anbieten will), Gaukler, Diebe (in Absprache mit dem Sicherheitsdienst), fliegende Händler, Bettler und noch einiges mehr. Somit soll jeder die Möglichkeit haben sich zu beteiligen. Auch OOC-Spieler haben die Möglichkeit teilzunehmen. Wir benötigen einen OOC-Sicherheitsdienst (um Störer schneller zu identifizieren), sowie Organisatoren für die Anreise aus Orgrimmar und evtl. anderen Städten. Liste der Teilnehmer (alphabetisch, wird erweitert) *Bewahrer des Augenblicks *Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas *Gontojo Corp. *Haus Firkrâ *Hüter der Erde *Immergrins-Kombinat *Refugium des Blutes *Sylvanas Garde Mögliche Standkonzepte Wer nicht genau weiß, was man an dem Stand machen soll, kann sich hier etwas Inspiration hohlen. Denkbar wäre: * Präsentation der schönsten Rüstungen (evtl. mit Hintergrundinfos?) * Tanzschule * Verkauf von Waffen/Rüstungen/Kleidern ... * Kampftraining * Gastronomie in jeglicher Form * Erste-Hilfe * Foto-Service (Anbindung an Webseite denkbar) * Raucherclub * Glücksspiel (Achtung: keine Goldeinsätze!) * Gladiatorenkämpfe (Makroeinsatz empfohlen) * Wahrsagerei *... Jede Gruppe ist für ihren Messestand selbst verantwortlich! Es wird nur der Rahmen geboten, in dem man sich präsentieren kann. Bühne thumb|left|250px|Messe 2012: Die "Bühne"Auf der Bühne hat man exklusiv 15-20 Minuten Zeit, um den Besuchern etwas zu präsentieren. Man kann der Fantasie freien lauf lassen: Ob Vortrag, Spaßauktion, Tanzshow, Theaterstück! Alles ist möglich! Der Bühnenauftritt will aber geplant sein: Pünktlicher Anfang und pünktliches Ende sind das A und O. Zudem soll es auch spannend sein: Makros und vorgetippte Texte - sonst eher verpönt - sind hier zwingend nötig. Doch der Aufwand lohnt sich: Es ist es ein unvergesslicher Moment vor hunderten Zuschauern zu stehen... IC-Konformität Die Messe ist erst mal grundsätzlich nicht IC-konform, kann aber natürlich individuell anders ausgespielt werden. Eine Handelsgilde wird es da natürlich einfacher haben als ein Adelshaus. Eine gute Messe unterhält die Leute, macht neugierig und versorgt die Interessenten dann mit Informationen. Genau das ist die Intention: Neugierig machen, Hemmschwellen abbauen, neue Spieler begeistern. Da erübrigt sich die langwierige Diskussion, ob die Teilnahme an der Messe IC zur Gilde passt. Wer nicht davon überzeugt ist, ob Messe und IC-Konformität gut zusammenpassen, sollte sich mit den Teilnehmern der letzten Messe unterhalten. Insgesamt gab es sehr viel positives Feedback von Teilnehmern und Gästen. Messe 2012 thumb|right|335 pxJe nach Zählung haben insgesamt 530-570 Spieler die Messe besucht. Ein dutzend Messehelfer (OOC) und fast 50 Teilnehmer machten diesen Abend unvergesslich. Doch wurden maximal 200 Gäste erwartet, schon eine relativ hohe Zahl für ein RP-Event. Die fast dreifache Menge und der kurzfristige Ausfall einiger Helfer führten zu starken Problemen, die Gäste zeitnah zum Messegelände zu bringen. Durch einen Stream von barcleywow, bei dem man sich über RP'ler lustig gemacht und zum aktivem Stören aufgerufen hatte, sorgte leider dafür, dass es zwischendurch immer wieder zu Störungen des ansonsten ruhigen Events kam. Der via Videostream verfolgbare Bann der beiden "Moderatoren" sorgte dann für Ruhe, leider erst recht spät. Änderung des Konzepts 2013 Die 2012 gemachten Erfahrungen führen zu einigen Veränderungen des Konzepts: * Obwohl Blizzard offiziell keine RP-Events mehr unterstützt/begleitet, stehen die Chancen, nach dem grandiosen Erfolg der letzten Messe, gut, dass hier eine Ausnahme gemacht wird. * Die Server Community hat am 21.04. abgestimmt und sich positiv zur Teilnahme realmübergreifender Gilden/Spieler geäußert. * Ports zur Messe beginnen 24h vor dem Event und sollen einen Stau verhindern. * Statt nur 3 Port Teams wird es zur Stoßzeit diesmal 5 geben. * Das Sicherheitskonzept gegen Störer wird weiter ausgebaut. * Es wird einen offiziellen Video - Livestream geben. * Es wird zwei Bühnen geben, die in Abwechslung bespielt werden. Das "zwingt" die Messebesucher dazu, über das zwischen den Bühnen befindliche Messegelände zu laufen. *Strenge Regelungen sollen dafür sorgen, dass das Bühnenprogramm geordneter und mit längeren Pausen abläuft. Organisation (wird aktualisiert) thumb|right|335 pxDieses Jahr wird es eine größere "Orga" geben. Wer noch helfen möchte kann sich gerne per inGame Post bei Veneanar melden. Gesucht werden: *KoordinatorIn für weitere RP-Server (TS3+Mirkofon benötigt) *KoordinatorIn für Einzelspieler (TS3+Mirkofon benötigt) *KoordinatorIn für die OOC'ler (Anreise, Ports; TS3+Mirkofon benötigt) Gesamtleitung: Veneanar Sicherheit und Bühne: Bradoc Darkstorm Kommunikation: Mü (Realm: Forscherliga), Oryczy (Cross-Realm: Todeswache) und natürlich alle Gildenleiter/ RP-Offiziere und Einzelspieler die sich einbringen. Moderner Schnick-Schnack * Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/Rollenspielmesse * Twitter: https://twitter.com/RP_Messe * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/Rollenspielmesse * Webseite: http://rollenspielmesse.de Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Rollenspielmesse Kategorie:Nachtliga: Tenor und Geschichte